Recueil d'OSpub version Fairy tail
by RedChi-San
Summary: Ceci est, comme le nom l'indique, un recueil d'OS et de pub pour mes prochaines fics à venir. Pourquoi je les publies? Pour vous demandez votre avis et vous donner l'eau à la bouche bien sur! N'oubliez pas de voter votre OS préféré, peut-être sera-t-il la prochaine fic à chapitre qui sortira!


Voici un petit OS, qui ressemble peut-être plus à une pub... Oui, un mini regroupement de pub, et de résumer de nouvelles fictions, qui seraient tous en onde (Ou en lecture ahah!) d'ici 2015. Bisou à tous et bonne lecture!

* * *

O.S.1: Le prélude d'une aventure. (Legend of Zelda) (Attention! Yaoi!)

Ma vie est étrange. Oui, étrange. Je vis sur une île. Une île volante. Célesbourg, petit village au dessus de la mer des nuages, dont la seule manière de la quitter est de devenir chevalier, pour pouvoir avoir le droit de voler longtemps sur son Célestrier, oiseaux merveilleux et géant.

J'ai intégré l'académie, même si je déteste légèrement tous ce qui ressemble de près de ou de loin à la chevalerie. Quoi? Comment ça je suis bizarre?

Hé oh! C'est pas vous qui vous faites taper dessus par des imbéciles qui n'aiment pas les orphelins, ou qui a passer toute son enfance seul, avec pour seul "amie" une gamine idiote et collante, persuader que le soleil se lève pour elle et que quand on sera adulte, on se mariera et bla bla bla... Bref, ça ma dégouter, purement et simplement, de toute forme qui y ressemble de près ou de loin.

Et devinez quoi? Dès que la petite gamine à commencer à me coller, tous le monde c'est mit à me respecter. La belle bande d'hypocrite! La journée d'avant, j'étais soigneusement éviter, comme si j'avais la peste. La raison? Mes parents sont mort quand j'avais un an, et personne ne sais de quoi. On dit que c'est moi qui les ai tuer...

Vous en connaissez vous, des enfants de un an qui tue des adultes en grande santé et surtout, beaucoup plus fort que sois? Si oui, vous me le présenterez, que je le frappe pour m'avoir donner sa malédiction.

Le seul moment de répit que j'ai, c'est quand je vole avec Aka. Mon Célestrier. Un Célestrier vermeille, le dernier de son espèce. Lui aussi, orphelin. Lui aussi, rejeter des siens. Lui aussi, aillant marre des autres.

Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour un peu d'action dans ce blem pourris! (Aka aussi!)

Oh, mille excuses, je ne me suis pas présenté...

Je m'appelle Link, j'ai 15 ans, blasé de sa vie et voulant une bonne grosse bataille pour se changer les idées! S'il vous plait?

Bon enfin, vous vous en foutez sans doute. Alors je vais vous dire un petit secret...

Depuis quelque temps, je suis pourchassé par des cauchemars (Ou des rêves merveilleux, selon le point de vue...) de la petite Zelda se fait dévorer par un gros truc, du genre gros monstre à écaille qui a trèèèèès faim, et ensuite qu'une voix féminine m'annonce que je dois me réveiller pour sauver le monde...

Sauver le monde... Moi?

Bah j'ai comme l'impression que le monde à beaucoup à s'inquiéter, si je sauve le monde, ça sera pour ma peau, par pour les autres! Ils ne le méritent pas de toute manière!

Pub: Dans cette merveilleuse fiction, il y aura...:

De l'amitié: Link sourit en voyant son Célestrier vermeille voler dans toute sa grâce au dessus de lui. À ses côtés, Fay avait à peu près le même sourire. Il inspira, sentit l'esprit retourner dans l'épée, et il sauta. Avec eux à ses côtés, il n'avait pas du tout peur.

De l'aventure: Il resserra sa prise sur la garde de son épée, près à en découdre. Ce n'est pas un monstre ressemblant à une grosse boule de feu qui le fera reculer! Namého!

De l'humour: «Vous êtes en train de dire que pour pouvoir partir d'ici, il faut que j'explore cet espère de gros temple situer à l'intérieur d'un volcan, avec pour seule protection une tunique, des gants-griffes, une épée possédé par un esprit et ma sublime intelligence?

-En gros, oui.

-... Vous devriez aller réserver votre place au cimetière, parce que c'est sans doute votre destination dans la semaine qui suis!»

De la romance: Il ferma les yeux sous l'intensité du baiser. Jamais... Jamais il n'avait ressentit ce qu'il ressentait en se moment! Jamais! Il sentit une main se glisser sous sa tunique, et il sourit en faisant de même avec la personne qui l'embrassait. Il brisa d'ailleurs le baiser pour lui dire à l'oreille:

«Je pourrais être accro à ça..»

La réponse vint vite.

«Moi aussi, enfant du ciel. Moi aussi.»

Et un changement de caractère important!: Fay sentit une nouvelle énergie l'envelopper, au fur et à mesure que les nouvelles données s'entassait en elle. Son maitre n'avait pas le caractère que la déesse avait prévu. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Fay n'avait qu'à s'adapter... Après tout, elle était au service de son maitre, non?

* * *

O.S.2: Les démons peuvent-ils pleurer? (Fairy Tail) (Attention, contient un peu de violence, de scène de nudité, de langage cru et présence d'un couple qui peut être un peu choquant pour âme sensible.)

Bonjour. Pour conserver un certain anonymat, je vais garder mon identité secrète pour le moment. J'imagine que vous vous demandez qui je suis? C'est très simple!

Je suis le Dragon Slayer Ultime. Oui, Ultime. Non, ce n'est pas de la vantardise. Franchement, ce n'est pas mon genre de fanfaronner sur mes pouvoirs, surtout depuis que j'ai mes enfants à protéger. J'ai deux fils, et une fille. Je crois que vous connaissez mes petits garçons, ils se font bien connaitre, surtout mon cadet.

Il fait partit de la fabuleuse guilde de Fairy Tail. C'est un garçon très courageux, qui aime sa guilde et ses amis plus que tout. Je l'observe de loin depuis si longtemps, et je suis fière de l'homme qui est aujourd'hui.

Mon plus vieux est aussi connu, mais malheureusement incompris. Oui je sais, aux yeux d'une mère, ses enfants sont toujours incompris. Mais j'étais là. J'étais présente quand tout c'est produit. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir aller le voir, le prendre dans mes bras, le rassurer et lui dire que non, je ne l'ai pas abandonner, jamais je ne l'ai laisser tomber!

Ma petite fille quand à elle, vous ne la connaissez pas. Elle voyage avec moi depuis ses trois ans.

Oh, en passant, aucun de mes enfants n'est issue de ma chaire. Ils sont tous adopter. Mais je l'ai aime de tous mon cœur.

Mais je n'ai pas que mes enfants dans ma vie, ça non! Il y a aussi deux amis à mon fils cadet, que j'ai élever deux ans. Ils sont aussi dans la guilde de Fairy Tail et je suis aussi fière d'eux.

Il y a aussi mes frères et sœurs. D'ailleurs, ils ont disparu. Depuis quatorze ans déjà, je n'ai plus de nouvelle d'Ignir, de Grandine et de Metallica. Mes frères et sœurs.

Non, je ne suis pas un dragon, au cas où vous voudriez le savoir.

Je suis une demi-dragon, mon père était un des tous premier dragons existant.

Ma mère quand à elle, est une charmante créature, que les humains ont baptiser généreusement: Démon.

Donc, je suis une demi-dragonne, demi-démone.

Je vis sur cette terre depuis plus de deux mille ans.

J'ai eu trois enfants. Je crois que je peux vous donnez leurs noms.

Zeref Dragneel. Mon tout petit garçon de carbone. Je l'adore encore aujourd'hui, peu importe ce que vous me direz sur lui.

Natsu Dragneel. Je l'ai trouver alors qu'il n'avait que quelques heures de vie en lui. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de voir une version jeune et masculine de moi-même.

Chiska Dragneel. Ma petite fille adoré. Dernière représentante du peuple perdu de la mer. La Dragonne Slayer de l'eau originelle.

Ce sont mes enfants. Et ils sont aujourd'hui, eux et leurs amis, menacer de mort par ceux qui me poursuivre depuis quatre cents ans. Je dois sortir de l'anonymat. Pour les protéger.

Je m'appelle Sakura Dragneel. Je suis la mère de ces trois-là. Je suis le Dragon Slayer Ultime. Et je déteste qu'on menace ma famille. Peu importe ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

* * *

O.S.3: Un enfant magique adopter par le diable et destiné au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps... Moi? (Harry Potter) (Attention, contiens Yaoi)

Il y a plus de 10 000 ans, lorsque Merlin et sa compagne Morgane ont découvert la magie, ils partagèrent ce pouvoir en deux parties. Pendant quelque année, ils furent les incarnations même du bien et du mal. Ils décidèrent un jour d'invoquer une créature digne d'eux et de leur nouvelle puissance. Malheureusement, Merlin et Morgane furent en désaccord, Merlin voulant invoquer une créature utilisant la magie que pour protéger autant les Moldus que les Sorcier, alors que Morgane voulait invoquer une créature servant la magie et la chair en détruisant les Moldus pour purifier la race des Sorciers et ainsi préserver la Magie. Mais Merlin voyait en ce projet bien des malheurs, et pas uniquement pour les vivants. Alors, lorsque fut l'heure de l'invocation, Merlin trahit Morgane. Il utilisa le pouvoir qu'il avait ressue et envoya Morgane dans un endroit qui fut plus tard appeler, l'Enfer. Morgane, voyant son ancien amant la trahir, invoqua la magie d'Adam et d'Ève et se servit de la moitié de son pouvoir pour prophétiser:

-Par moi, Morgane, première sorcière, je te maudis Merlin, premier sorcier, toi et toutes tes créatures du bien. Pour toujours et a jamais, il y aura toujours un opposer à une créature du bien. Et une fois tout les sept ans, la lune se teintera du sang qui aura coulé durant les guerres des Moldus et ce jour, le jour de la lune rouge, mon champion combattra le tien et ce jusqu'à ce que l'un deux gagne. Ce jour-là je reviendrais et je détruirais tout les non-sorciers.

Et Morgane disparu en enfer. Merlin, horrifier par cette horrible prophétie, invoqua le reste de son pouvoir et murmura:

-Par moi, Merlin, premier sorcier, je forme une prophétie qui aura pour but d'apaiser la malédiction qui me pèse. A chaque lune rouge, mon champion combattra le champion de Morgane, première sorcière. Mais lorsque naitra nos dernier descendants, héritiers de nos pouvoirs, non seulement ils hériteront de la totalité de nos pouvoirs, mais le combat cessera également, car les deux descendants tomberont amoureux et rétablirons la paix.

* * *

O.S.4: La vie ne peux pas être plus chiante... (Les cinq légendes/le réveil des gardiens) (Attention! Threesome/couple à trois/triangle amoureux!)

«Maintenant, c'est comme si tu étais un gardien toi aussi.» Dit un Jack Frost souriant en laissant son doigt sur la poitrine de l'enfant devant lui.

Le jeune garçon frissonna au froid du contact de son ami et hocha la tête. Il ne put cependant résister à l'envie de l'enlacer quand il le vit s'éloigner vers le traineau du père noël, et il le regarda partir en riant.

Jamie Bennet ne revit pas Jack Frost avant sept long mois, et joua avec lui l'hiver durant. Chaque année, Jack apparaissait avec la neige, le froid et l'hiver, et repartait un peu avant pâque (Pas envie que Bunny le frappe encore, il se souvenait encore de la tempête de 1969.) pour aller porter l'hiver et la neige au sud.

Cependant, Jack n'apportait pas que la joie avec l'hiver... Et ça, Jamie ne le réalisa pas avant l'année de ses seize ans. Sa mère eu un horrible accident de voiture, car les roues avait déraper sur une couche de verglas, couche que Jack avait créer la journée d'avant pour faire glisser Jamie sur son traîneau. Sally Bennet mourus sur le coup, sa voiture aillant frapper la rambarde d'un pont et avait coulé à pic dans les eaux froides.

Cette année-là vit aussi la première violente dispute entre Jamie et Jack. Le jeune garçon prenait son ami pour responsable, et Jack se défendait en disant que ce n'étais pas lui qui tenait le volant ce jour-là. Jamie, sous le coup de la colère, hurla à Jack que c'était aussi sa faute tous les morts en hiver, mort par le froid, chute de glace, avalanche, tout... Tout!

Jack partit, disparu de la vision de Jamie, et se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais parler à un humain. Jamie réalisa son erreur l'hiver suivant, quand la neige qui chuta cette année-là ne fit qu'une mince couche de trois centimètre, et fondit juste après noël.

Les gens accusaient le réchauffement planétaire. Jamie su que c'était Jack.

Il voulu essayer de contacter les légendes, de s'excuser, mais il était presque un adulte. Il ne pouvait plus les voir, ni les entendre.

Il grandit, vieillit, rencontra l'amour et fut père d'un petit garçon, à vingt-quatre ans. Mark Bennet.

Bien qu'il ne pouvait plus voir les légendes et Jack, il raconta à son fils toutes les histoires que l'esprit de l'hiver lui avait raconté, lui et les quatre légendes, combattant Pitch Black, le croque mitaine. Le jeune garçon écouta son père, des étoiles plein les yeux. Malheureusement, son père ne resta pas bien longtemps avec sa petite famille, dès les quatre ans du bonhomme, il repartit sur les routes à la recherche des légendes. De Jack.

Sa femme le quitta bien vite pour un autre, mais laissa son fils de six ans derrière elle, ne voulant plus le moindre souvenir de cet homme de trente ans, obsédé par des légendes pour enfant.

Mark du apprendre à s'occuper de lui tout seul très vite, et dès ses dix ans, il laissa derrière lui le monde merveilleux de l'enfance.

Ce fut quand Jamie eu cinquante ans, qu'il sombra dans une maladie. L'Alzheimer. Mark le su quand son propre père l'appela "papa" et lui demanda où était sa petite sœur maladroite, Sophie. Sophie qui était en voyage avec sa propre famille, au japon, dont l'un de ses enfants, Marie Bennet, était marié à un homme très gentil, Kaoru Fujisaki.

Mark ne voulu pas s'occuper de son père qui l'avait abandonner toute son enfance, contacta une infirmière et partit à son tour au japon pour y faire fortune.

Là-bas, il rencontra la grande sœur de Kaoru Fujisaki, Aona. Il n'en tomba pas amoureux, mais d'un accord tactique, ils devinrent amant pour oublier leur vie.

Ils n'avait cependant pas prévu qu'un an après, Aona accouche d'un enfant. Son fils.

Daisuke Fujisaki-Bennet. Il avait donner son nom à Aona et Daisuke, en réparation. Cependant, il savait qu'il allait partir, et ne voulu pas que son fils connaisse la même vie que lui. Il partit donc avec Daisuke, laissa derrière lui Aona, qui de toute façon ne voulait pas vivre avec eux.

Il y laissa autre chose cependant, un petit être qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu.

L'autre chose en question naquit le 26 décembre 2072, à 00h04, dans la salle d'accouchement de l'hôpital de Kyoto numéro 277. Elle fut baptiser Sakura Fujisaki-Bennet. Si au début Aona voulu faire adopter sa fille non désiré, la famille Bennet se pointa à l'hôpital à peine deux heures après la naissance de la petite. Marie avait eu une fille au début de l'année, et voulait lui présenté sa petite cousine.

Nadeshiko Fujisaki-Bennet, née le 30 Janvier 2072.

La petite fille de presque un an adora aussitôt sa cousine. Aona n'eut pas vraiment le choix que de la garder.

Nadeshiko, en grandissant, devint une magnifique jeune femme au long cheveux d'un noir brillant. Ses yeux dorés semblait déceler bien des secrets d'un simple regard, et une touche d'émerveillement était toujours présente sur son visage. Son sourire faisait rougir même les garçons les plus farouches, et sa grâce dans ses mouvements fit d'elle une merveilleuse danseuse. Elle était la joie et la fierté de ses parents.

Sakura eu moins de chance. Étant née d'une grossesse non prévu, et vivant avec sa mère alors que celle-ci ne le voulait pas, elle eu toujours cette impression de n'être désirer de personne. Pourtant, elle était magnifique! Ses cheveux d'un blond rare au japon poussèrent plus que ceux de Nadeshiko, et lui arrivèrent presque à mi-cuisse. Elle se les attachait toujours, et ses yeux verts brillant fixait toujours le ciel, avec un sourire éternellement moqueur aux lèvres. Son physique de poupée lui fit une réputation de fille fragile, et elle en subit des brimades de d'autres filles, jalouses évidement.

Les deux cousines vécurent au japon douze ans pour Nadeshiko, et onze pour Sakura. Mais Marie apprit finalement la maladie de son oncle, Jamie, et eu aussitôt le désir de rentré en Amérique pour s'occuper de lui. Elle décida d'emmener avec elle son mari, et ses enfants. En effet, Nadeshiko était la grande sœur d'une petite fille de sept ans, timide et un peu rebelle, Amu, et d'un petit garçon à peine né, il avait six mois, appeler Nagihiko.

À la demande larmoyante de Sakura et l'accord désintéresser d'Aona, la petite fille de Jamie put faire partie du voyage.

Et c'est six ans plus tard, dans la petite ville de Burguess, en Amérique, que notre histoire commence.

Et elle commença... Et bien, elle commença comme toutes les merveilleuses histoires de notre enfance.

Il était une fois...

Pub: Dans cette fiction, il y aura...:

Des découvertes incroyable: Elle était une adulte... Une adulte, et pourtant elle le voyait!

Une dépression de plus de soixante ans: «Jack, c'est sans doute la première fois que je te vois réagir avec autant de... De vie, depuis le fameux incident avec Jamie! Tu vas bien?

-Disons que je n'ai plus autant envie de mourir.»

Des trahisons: Je me laissa glisser contre l'arbre. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Pourquoi... Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que Nadeshiko pouvait le voir, lui mon seul et meilleur ami, et pas moi? Pourquoi... Pourquoi toujours elle? Elle qui a tout? Une vraie famille, des amies, l'admiration à l'école... Et maintenant, mon premier ami!

De la romance: Je sentit le contact geler de l'esprit de l'hiver sur ma peau. Il était invisible, mais je pouvais quand même le toucher. Je le sentit passer ses doigts sur mon visage, et je me blottit contre lui. Il était froid. Mais il était le seul à être avec moi en cet instant. Je souris, ferma les yeux en embrassa ce que je crois être sa joue. Mais un doux contact en retour me fit comprendre que j'avais toucher autre chose... De mieux. Ses lèvres. Et sans doute aussi... Son cœur.

Un pouvoir étrange: «Comment... Comment est-ce que... Depuis quand les cauchemars de Pitch et la glace de Jack font ça?!

-Depuis que tu les as toucher tous les deux.

-Qui?

-Jack et Pitch! Depuis que tu les connais, et que tu les a touché, leurs pouvoirs ont grandit! La question n'est pas de savoir depuis quand ils font ça... Mais comment TOI tu fais pour qu'ils puissent le faire!»

Et un triangle amoureux!: Je sentais la présence de Jack autour de moi. Facile, sa température corporelle et l'air ambiant autour de lui baissaient à un niveau que je voyais presque à l'œil nu. Habituellement, le froid de sa présence fait battre mon cœur encore plus vite... Je rougis même, parfois. Mais pour la première fois, je ne me réjouis pas de sa présence. Parce que j'étais en compagnie de son pire ennemi.

Pitch Black. Qui viens juste de me proposer de devenir sa reine de l'ombre...

* * *

O.S.5: Un autre monde qui change une vie. (Fullmetal Alchemist) (Attention, contiens scène de violence, de viol et d'inceste.)

Au pays du soleil levant, plus connu sous le nom du Japon, en mars 2013, la vie semblait bien douce, même paisible aux yeux des centaines de jeunes étudiants du lycée Namazaki. Alors que leurs diplômes seraient en poche dans quelque minutes, ils avaient les yeux braqués sur leur avenir et le sourire confiant aux lèvres, une belle image qu'ils donnaient à leur parent. Enfin, tous sauf une d'entre eux. On voyait facilement son absence vu le siège vide à la troisième rangée, première chaise à partir de la droite.

La jeune fille était en retard, à l'une des cérémonies les plus importantes de sa vie (Selon l'avis de tous) et pourtant personne ne semblait vraiment inquiet, une fille assise juste à côté (La deuxième chaise quoi) avait même un petit sourire confiant.

En fait, au moment même où cette histoire commence, à plus de 30 kilomètre du lycée, la jeune étudiante était légèrement occuper à...

-Ah! Bande de bouseux lâche et faible, vous ne valez pas mieux que des insectes!

À défendre son territoire. Avant de continuer plus loin, laisser moi vous présentez cette charmante créature...

Des cheveux longs, noirs, raides, lui arrivant à la naissance des fesses. Des yeux améthystes, ressemblant étrangement à des yeux de chats. Une peau pâle, de porcelaine. Un corps fin, petit de 1m65, et pourtant musclé. Portant son uniforme d'école, une jupe à carreau rouge et une chemise blanche où les deux premiers boutons était détacher et la cravate mal attacher, laissant voir un décolleté alléchant, bien qu'un peu petit. Et surtout, sur son visage, une expression de pure satisfaction, mélanger à un léger sadisme. Ah, et bien sur, les éléments les plus importants: Un bokuto[1] à la main droite et un long manteau de cuir noir, où était inscrit en rouge sang dans le dos les kanjis suivant: (rebelle) (insoumise) (fière) et (fureur) En haut de tous les kanjis, il y avait le dessin d'ailes de papillon déployées.

Son nom: Fujisaki Sakura.

Son âge: 16 ans.

Sa profession: Étudiante et chef yankee[2].

* * *

Alors? Quel O.S. vous préférez? Sachez qu'ils seront publier dans l'ordre où ils sont apparu. :D Vous me direz vos préférences dans une reviews! (Oui, je vais publier le même OS dans tous les fandoms que contiens cette petite pub gratuite et zéro méchante. ^^ Gros bisou!

RedChi-san

P.S.: C'est normal que mes personnages inventé dans les fictions porte le même prénom. Sakura est mon prénom japonais préféré. ^^ Ça ne veux pas dire qu'il s'agit cependant de la même personne!


End file.
